Some estimates suggest footwear was first used as early as 40,000 years ago. In modern times, footwear is essential but wearers often experience discomfort. Flip flops offer a comfortable, casual footwear choice to the modern footwear shopper. The toe portion of current flip flops and other types of footwear, however, often causes discomfort, abrasion, blistering, and fatigue.